Jealous Much?
by greengirl82
Summary: Hotch thinks the temporary Section Chief is a little out of line concerning Emily... Birthday Fic for Tigereye77.


**Jealous Much?**

Disclaimer: CBS and their affiliates own Criminal Minds...

Summary: Hotch thinks the temporary Section Chief is a little out of line concerning Emily...

Written For: **Tigereye77** for whose wanted a jealous Hotch for her birthday well I had to make him funny too...

A/N: This popped into my mind and I need some happy Emily in my story.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

Joseph Addison said, "Jealousy is the pain that a man feels from the apprehension that he is not equally beloved by the person whom he entirely loves."

* * *

"Oh I hope everything goes ok" Hotch said, standing by his office window overlooking the bullpen to the BAU, "I mean who knows how long this Section Chief will last?"

"Aaron" Dave said, walking over to his friend, "Calm down, he's only temporary, Strauss will still come back. I think."

Hotch shot his older friend a look, "Please, I don't need any more on my mind then there already is."

Dave rolled his dark eyes, looking down at the three women bringing lunch up to the conference room.

"You think that's a wise decision?" Dave asked nodding in the direction of the supplies, "I mean this is the first time we'll be meeting Campbell, you don't want to overwhelm him so soon."

"Move out of my way, stick" Garcia called out, causing the two men to watch Reid scramble out of the way.

"I'm beginning to have my doubts now" Hotch said, "But I heard Chief Campbell is an easy going person, so hopefully he'll make a smooth transition until Strauss returns."

"Lets hope so" Dave commented walking out of the office, "But I wouldn't trade places with him for all the money off my next royalty check once Garcia has her hooks in him."

Groaning Hotch sat down, once you meet Penelope Garcia you're life is never the same.

And some times that's not a good thing, at least not all the time.

"Hotch needs to really make a good impression on this new guy" JJ told her two friends, "Because who knows how long Strauss will be gone and the last thing any of us need are another Section Chief riding us."

"And not in the good way" Garcia teased, watching the two women raise their eyebrows at her, "What? When Chief Campbell comes in I'll be totally 'G' rated Garcia, on my PC."

"Huh" Emily scoffed at that, "That's a hot one."

Garcia narrowed her eyes, "I'm going to let that one go since you're so nervous for your man..."

"Shh" JJ shushed her, watching Emily's head shoot up at that, "You're not suppose to say that here."

"Ooh" Garcia nodded, "Little snitches have big ears."

"You guys..." Emily started only to hear a knock on the conference room door, "Oh, hello."

* * *

"Hello, I'm Section Chief Frank Campbell" the slightly older, but handsome man greeted, "I'm looking for Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner?"

"Oh yes, sir" JJ greeted with a smile, "I'm Agent Jareau, I'll go get him."

"Thank you, Agent" Campbell said, with a smile, he turned his attention, "So how long have you two been in the Bureau?"

Emily and Garcia exchanged a look, though they'd both been in the FBI for quite awhile their entrance in to it had been... well unique on both their ends.

"Oh, for awhile" Garcia said, with a nervous chuckle trying to move this along, "So, sir..."

"Please call me Campbell" the man said, "Sir, just makes me sound like a dictator."

That brought a laugh out of the brunette agent, while Hotch, Dave and JJ stood in the door way laughing. Hotch's eyes narrowed at that.

"Chief Campbell?" Hotch said, maintaining professionalism but his team could hear the icy undertone, "Unit Chief Hotchner."

Campbell turned around with a smile, extending a welcoming hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Agent."

"This is Agent Rossi, and you've already met Agents Jareau, Prentiss and our technical analyst Garcia" Hotch said, "Our other two agents, Morgan and Reid are currently on assignment right now."

"That's quite all right" Campbell said, "Well, lets sit and get to know one another."

As Emily moved to take a seat, she was surprised to find herself sandwiched between Hotch and Campbell, and felt unnerved by the intense stare of her boyfriend at their temporary new boss.

"So, you've transferred from the Los Angeles Bureau?" Dave said, getting the conversation rolling, "How was it out there?"

"Oh, it's pretty much the same anywhere" Campbell said, "Of course I do like the change of scenery here."

Hotch felt his stomach clench when he noticed the way the other man's eyes traveled over at Emily. This can't be good, not at all.

"So how long do you think you'll be here for?" Hotch asked sharper then he intended, noticing the way everyone shot him a puzzled look.

Except for Dave, who rolled his brown eyes at the behavior of his younger friend.

* * *

Walking into their newly shared apartment, Emily groaned when she heard the door slam close behind her.

"You're still not on about that are you?" Emily muttered, setting her service weapon down beside his then placed her badge down as well.

"Well its kinda hard to miss, the way he kept flirting with you" Hotch bit out as he made his way over to the bar, "I mean does the man have absolutely no morals or principles?"

Sitting down on the couch as she toed off her boots, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Aaron."

Hotch set his bourbon down turning to Emily in pure, utter shock, "Oh tell me you're joking, please. How can you not see it? Hell even Dave saw it."

She turned around on the couch, "Aaron, there was no flirting. Campbell's just a bit friendly, that's all."

"You call that friendly?" Hotch said shaking his head, grabbing his drink, "I call that blatant, unwanted almost bordering on near sexual harassment, Emily. The man wanted to paw at you like a hungry lion."

"Oh my God" Emily stood up laughing, "You're overreacting, Aaron."

Hotch was about to protest yet again when Emily walked over to him, rubbing his tense jaw with her hand then proceeded to kiss him on the lips.

"You don't have to worry so much" she said walking towards the bathroom, "I'm going to go take a shower, try not to beat up the loofah because it has to touch me, sweetie."

Shaking his head, he grabbed his bourbon and wandered over to the couch, contemplating on how to handle this whole situation without having to murder his new boss.

* * *

Hotch walked down to the catwalk towards the bullpen, intent on grabbing his lunch that Emily packed for the two of them when he paused at the sight before him.

"No? Are you sure you still feel it?" Emily said, cupping the man's cheeks.

"I still feel something" Campbell replied, "I mean if it wasn't there, why would my eye still be watering?"

"Huh" Emily said, "I'm sorry, Frank, I just don't see... wait, wait a minute. There it is. Don't move."

Hotch glowered from the doorway, watching Emily lightly rub her thumb over the fold of Campbell's eye then blow on it.

"Better?" she asked pulling back, neither seeing Hotch standing there.

"Mm hmm" Campbell mumbled, "That feels so much better..."

"Eh hem" Hotch said, watching both BAU officials turn around, startled grumbling, "Sorry to interrupt."

"Agent Hotchner" Campbell greeted, sidestepping around the female agent, "I've got the deposition ready for you to look over."

"Certainly, sir" Hotch said, raising an eyebrow at Emily, "I'll be up in my office."

Hotch turned around on his heel, marching back up to his office while Campbell looked over at Emily confused.

"Was it something I said?" Campbell asked the female agent.

Biting her lip, "No, sir. It's not you."

Giving her a smile, "Good, I'll see you later then, Emily."

"Yes, sir... Frank." Emily replied, startled when the slightly older man gave her a hug chuckling nervously, "Oh..."

* * *

Hotch looked up when he heard a light tap on his door, "Come in."

"Here's the supposition, Agent Hotchner" Anderson said, passing the paper work over to the Unit Chief, "Chief Campbell asked that I pass this along to you."

Hotch took the paper looking slightly confused, "Oh was he busy?"

Anderson licked his lip, "He's down in the bullpen."

Hotch's head shot down to the bullpen and narrowed his eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, sir..." Anderson sputtered out, quickly retreating out of the office and away from the angry man.

Hotch wandered over to the doorway looking down, as the Section Chief lowered himself down looking under Emily's desk while the brunette stood by talking in a low voice.

As the team leader made his way down the catwalk he wrapped his arms possessively around his girlfriend, not missing the way she placed her hands on his own shooting him a smile.

"What's going on over here?" Hotch asked, hearing a silent curse from Campbell who banged his head on the desk pulling himself out. That made Hotch smirked.

"Oh, just helping Emily here with her desk," Campbell explained shooting a smile to the female agent.

"Oh?" Hotch asked evenly, looking at the woman in his arms, while Campbell's eye line went to their embrace, "What's wrong with it?"

Campbell cleared his throat, "Seems the desk is wobbly" then nodded to the duo, "Is this something that's been disclosed?"

"Yes it has" Hotch said evenly, "Has been for over a year."

"Hmm" Campbell said, nodding, "All right then" turning to Emily with a wink, "I'll make sure to give it to you soon."

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked, his mind racing at the wording.

"I'm going to give it to her" Campbell said, "You know..." laughing at him, "Give her that big tool she desperately needs."

Hotch's hands tightened around her waist, and she had to keep her hands on his when she felt the rumble of anger and jealousy rise in him.

"Calm down" Emily whispered, while Campbell gathered his coat and put it on.

"I'll wait for that report on the supposition" Campbell said, grinning as he placed a hand on Emily's shoulder giving it a playful squeeze before turning on his heel towards the back offices.

"Come with me" Hotch whispered into Emily's ear, marched up to his office with Emily close behind.

* * *

The second Emily stepped into the office, her back collided with the door which Hotch slammed shut, trapping Emily between him and the door.

"You know what he's doing don't you?" Hotch whispered darkly into her ear, "Can't you see the way he's flirting with you?"

Emily looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Outside of work, I don't care what Frank Campbell thinks or does. He doesn't matter to me" bringing her lips to his, "Only you and Jack do."

"You're my girl and he better keep his hands and eyes off of you" Hotch growled out, "Otherwise I won't be able to stop myself from decking him every chance I get."

Emily chuckled, "I don't think that'll be a good thing, you knocking your boss out the first week" standing on her toes, "Aaron, it won't be too long until Strauss is back. So you just need to let it go..."

"Let it go?" Hotch hissed out, his mouth moving towards her neck, "I better not let it go."

While he started nipping at the ivory flesh with the purposeful intent of leaving his mark, telling the world she was his, while his hands lift up the dark skirt that she was wearing.

"Mm" she murmured as he licked the fresh mark he made on her, trying to keep himself from taking her right then but failed. He needed her now.

The image of Campbell being that close to her made his self control and common sense fly out the window.

He needed to claim her, make it clear to Campbell and every other man out there she was his and off limits.

While his mouth dominated the kiss, his tongue tangling with hers, he pulled back the silk panties to the side, slipping a calloused finger inside her, and growled finding her already wet and ready for him.

Nipping on her lower lip, he locked his office door and feeling Emily unbuckling his belt and zipper tugging the dark slacks down while he pulled her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Curling his finger inside of her, he felt her breath hitch against his neck, she pulled her mouth to his whispering his name in his ear.

Not able to hold back anymore Hotch lined himself to her opening and slowly pushed his way into her warm heat, keeping his eyes on her while she bit her lower lip to keep from crying out.

While he held onto her waist, he felt Emily wiggle her hips urging him on and he rocked himself in and out of her.

He knew that would have to be quickie here and though he'd love to have nothing more then a long drawn out session with her he continued his hard thrusts in and out, feeling the fire in his belly as he worked her over.

He could hear the soft banging of their bodies on the door and quickly maneuvered them to the wall beside the door as he kept up his pace as his shaft plunged into her.

As she bit down on his suit covered shoulder, he felt Emily tightened around him and heard her soft cry as she fell over the edge. Hotch grunted out her name and felt his release soon after.

Placing Emily back on her feet, she looked up at him with a satisfied look that made his heart soar with manly pride.

"Better?" she said opening her eyes, seeing the dark possessive lust in them, as she straightened out her skirt.

"I will be" he whispered to her, buckling up his pants, "Tonight."

* * *

Emily turned, opening the door, pausing as she looked out, "Oh look, your new best friend is out there."

Grumbling when he saw Campbell once again beneath her desk, "He better be just fixing your desk and not... You know."

Chuckling she shook her head pulling him into a hug, "Please Aaron, I hardly think I'm his type."

"You're a gorgeous and sexy brunette, you're everybody's type." Hotch whispered, pulling a stand of hair behind her ear, "But if he so much as makes another inappropriate remark..."

"Hey, Chief Campbell" Gina said, walking pass the desk looking down, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just checking out Emily's desk for her" Campbell replied.

"It's doing that wobbly thing, huh?" Gina remarked, "Yeah mine has been doing that too. I think it's been awhile since they've been replaced."

Campbell climbed out from under the desk, "I think this thing is a goner" he chuckled, "Do you need yours looked at?"

Gina smiled, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"I'm always willing to give a little hands on experience" Campbell told her, "Nothing like looking under the hood..."

Emily turned back around with a raised eyebrow, "Ok so maybe you were right. Was he that bad with me?"

Hotch smirked pulling her to him, "Well not that bad but at least it's not just with you."

He dropped a kiss to forehead, "Please try and avoid him until we get Strauss back."

Pulling back, "Oh I will, I can promise you that."

He watched as Emily walked down to her desk, politely smile to Campbell as she sat down and reject his offer for a new desk.

Sighing in relief he knew that Emily loved him just as much as he loved her, and tried to keep his jealousy in check, because she was worth it.

* * *

"Jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment." Author Unknown

* * *

**THE END**

Hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to leave a review.

Remember to tell **Tigereye77** Happy Birthday!


End file.
